1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to circuitry applications whereby travel algorithms are generated and collected to predict and recommend useful travel routes based on a set of criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generating travel recommendations is a subject of great interest to many organizations, technology developers and consumers. Advising how someone should get from one place to another or where someone should go to achieve the scenic views or fitness aims, minimize their carbon foot print, save time or cost, etc., is an evolving science.
Whether the traveler knows where to go or not, a system that can identify travelers' needs and generate useful recommendations for methods of transport has proven to not only be useful to many, but also in demand. Such a system helps to save time and money and better-plan travel arrangements instantly wherever the person may be with the use of a portable wireless computer device or through a wired network.